warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Hisuinoi/@comment-17723134-20170220023838/@comment-17723134-20170220134459
Hi, na das ist doch immerhin schonmal konstruktive Kritik, damit kann man arbeiten. Willkommen in der Welt von Wikia) :) Ich habe gestern schonmal zwei der aktiveren User auf den Post hier verlinkt, vielleicht möchten die sich im Sinne der Teamarbeit auch äußern. Zwei allgemeine Dinge vorweg: Zuallererst will ich noch einmal bitten, mit Deiner Wortwahl zurückhaltender zu sein. Dinge wie "Scheiße", "unfähig" oder "miserabel" laden eine Diskussion nur unnötig emotional auf und helfen nicht dabei einen Konsens zu finden. Wenn Du etwas als "Scheiße" titulierst, schließt Du damit sofort die andere Meinung aus und erhebst Deine Meinung zur einzigen wahren und erstickst damit jede Diskussion im Keim. Nenn es doch einfach "ausbaufähig", "verbesserungswürdig", "diskutabel" oder eins der vielen anderen etwas sanfteren Worte die unsere Sprache bereit hält :) Dies bringt mich zum zweiten Punkt. Sichtweisen. Jeder hat eine andere. Bitte versuche immer auch zu berücksichtigen, dass Deine Sichtweise nicht immer der der Anderen entsprechen muss und auch nicht immer das beste Ergebnis darstellt. Meistens gibt es sowas nichtmal, sondern nur ein Kompromiss mit dem alle leben können. Es sind schon Kriege ausgebrochen weil weniger intelligente Leute nicht einsehen wollten, dass Ihre Meinung nicht unbedingt die Beste ist. Jeder hat eine andere Meinung wie etwas auszusehen hat, welche Farben schön sind, wie etwas strukturiert sein soll, oder auch nur wie detailiert etwas sein soll. Hier verweise ich nochmal als Beispiel auf die Mods Seite des englischen Wikias. Wie Du ja selbst weißt, hat das englische Wikia allein mindestens 10 aktive Admins + an die 100 aktive Editoren, die anonymen Klein-Editoren nicht mitgezählt (zum Vergleich bei uns bin ich momentan leider der einzige (semi)aktive Admin + 2 bis 4 aktive Editoren). Meinst Du nicht das von all den Leuten im englischen nicht schonmal irgendeiner was gesagt oder getan hätte, wenn die Mods Seite so schlecht strukturiert wäre (ich rede nicht von fehlenden oder falschen Inhalten)? Der Punkt soll hier nur kurz sein, dass anscheinend die Mehrheit und ich auch diese Struktur (bislang?) für gut/in Ordnung/ausreichend hält. So genug gelabert :) Da Du ja gerne helfen möchtest hier noch meine Sichtweise zu einigen Punkten die Du angesprochen hast. Ich empfehle außerdem sich mit dem Quellcode Modus des Editors anzufreunden, da man viele der komplexeren Features von Seiten nur darüber gut handhaben kann. Bei unserer Mods Seite bleibe ich dabei. Dies ist die Seite die Mods und Ihre vielfältigen Funktionsweisen beschreibt und dafür an vielen Stellen auch auf Detailseiten verlinkt. Du hast Recht, daß sie an manchen Stellen veraltet ist - tob Dich aus, verbessere den Content. Aber der Aufbau der Seite ist das, was ich von so einer Seite als User erwarten würde. Wenn nicht noch mehr Editoren als Du sagen, daß das verbesserungswürdig ist, bitte ich Dich von einer grundlegenden Änderung abzusehen. Wenn der Nutzer auf dieser Seite nach einer Auflistung von Mods sucht, sieht er im Inhaltsverzeichnis wo und kann sogar drauf klicken, um hinzuspringen. Wenn Du der Meinung bist der Großteil der Nutzer würde über diese Seite versuchen Mods in Listen zu finden, habe ich auch nichts dagegen wenn Du oben im ersten Paragraph eine Klarstellung hinzufügst in etwa wie: "Diese Seite beschreibt den Zweck und die Funktionsweisen von Mods. Eine Auflistung aller Mods findest Du *hier*". Dies verlinkt dann einfach zur entsprechenden Stelle. Dazu sei erklärt, daß auch die ganzen Listen schon Einzelseiten sind die quasi nur in die Mods Seite eingebunden werden. Es gibt also kein Grund eine extra "Mod Liste" Seite anzulegen. Ansonsten sind die Listen natürlich nicht aktuell und freuen sich auf Korrekturen und Ergänzungen deinerseits. Den englischen Namen dazuzuschreiben macht meiner Meinung nach auch keinen Sinn und kostet nur unnötig Platz in eh schon viel zu engen Listen. Wenn Du tatsächlich mit englischen Mod Namen arbeitest, dann gehe doch bitte auch auf die englische Seite und suche dort. Von dort aus gibt es dann häufig sogenannte Interwiki-Links, die auf die entsprechende deutschsprachige Seite weiterleiten (Ganz unten am Ende eines Artikels vor den Kommentaren steht dann immer "Sprachen: Deutsch Französisch Russisch" etc.). Sollten diese Links auf Seiten fehlen wäre es natürlich toll wenn die jemand, z.B. Du nachträgst. Auf gleichem Wege kommt man übrigens auch vom deutschen auf die englische Seite. "Insbesondere ist es auch übersichtlicher wenn ein Extra Reiter wäre über Funktionen von Warframe. Da könnten dann die einzelnen Themen Bereiche aufgeführt werden." Den Satz habe ich leider nicht ganz verstanden. Redest Du von unser Hauptseite? Da wo wir auf alle möglichen Spielmechaniken von Warframe verlinken wie Missionen, Gegner, Bosse, Ressourcen und so weiter? Es gibt übrigens keine "euch Ersteller". Wir sind alle normale Spieler so wie Du, die sich dachten mal das Wiki ein wenig zu verbessern. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen z.B. Dir und mir ist, daß ich das nun seit über 3 Jahren mache. So ich hoffe Du hast immernoch Lust tatkräftig mitzuhelfen und wir können einen weiteren aktiven Editor begrüßen :) Bei Fragen zu komplexeren Sachen wie z.B. Vorlagen ("Templates") oder anderen Funktionsweisen steh ich selbstverständlich zur Verfügung. Die deutsche wikia community bietet jedoch auch sehr gute Info-Seiten zu verschiedensten Dingen an (http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Deutschland). Gruß, aj2k